


Hard Conversations

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Peter knew this day would come, but that doesn't make it any easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.

“We're never going to work out, are we?”

  
Peter freezes on his way to the kitchen, dread tingling down his spine at Sam's words. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen this coming for a long time, but that didn't make it any easier to have this conversation.

  
“Sam…” he said cautiously. The fear grows tenfold. He doesn’t want to talk about this. He wants to go on pretending everything is okay.

  
“No, Pete, I want to know. It's better to find out now than keep wondering about it,” Sam protested. When Peter turned around, Sam's face was set, his mouth a hard line.

  
Peter took a deep breath. He owed Sam the truth. “No,” he said. “I don't think we are.”

  
Sam’s expression darkened. Peter’s cozy little apartment had only moments ago felt like a safe and comfortable little bubble, removed from the weight of reality. But now there was no more hiding. He had to do the responsible thing, no matter how much it hurt.

  
“Why?” Sam demanded, voice hard and cold. “Why the hell not?”

  
Peter sighed out through his nose. “Sam… it’s complicated alright? I just think it’s never going to happen with you and me, you know?”

  
Sam’s glare could freeze Hydro Man into a block of solid ice. Peter wanted to shiver just looking at it.

  
“You don’t even want to try. It’s not like I asked for much-”

  
“Sam. Please don’t,” Peter said softly. He didn’t think he could handle it if Sam started talking like that.

  
But Sam never really listened. It was part of what Peter both loved and despised about him.

  
“I thought maybe if you loved me… we could just… figure something out,” he grumbled, almost as though he was talking to himself.

  
“Sam, that's not fair! You know I love you.”

  
Sam seemed to deflate slightly. “Yeah, I know. Sorry I’m just pissed and I really really wanted...”

  
Peter frowned as Sam trailed off, looking down at his Spider-Man socked feet. Peter felt his heart break a little at that. God he wished that they could get past this… wished that he wasn’t the one who made Sam look like that.

  
He knew it was his fault. But there were just some things he couldn’t get over. Things he couldn’t do, not even for Sam.

  
Maybe it was time to take the logical route. Prove to Sam that even if things hadn’t turned out how they wanted to, they could still salvage something.

  
“We can still do training together. And going on patrol is-”

  
“It’s not the same!” Sam interrupted angrily. “It’s not the same at all.”

  
Peter couldn’t help it. Seeing Sam distraught like this, he had to go over. Had to touch him, to make this better. He was surprised when Sam didn’t stiffen as he laid his hand on his arm, but Sam was always full of surprises. God he hated this.

  
“I need a reason Pete,” Sam pleaded, looking him in the eyes. And lord help him, but Peter never could resist those pretty green eyes. “Just tell me why.”

  
Ugh. This was hard. Too hard. Why couldn’t things just go back to the way they were before? Why did things always have to be so complicated?

  
Why did Sam have to join that stupid gym?

  
“It’s just… ugh this is so embarrassing but… I hate working out with other people around!”

  
Sam gave him a decidedly unimpressed look. “Seriously Webs?”

  
“Seriously, Bucket Head. When I work out as Peter I feel all… awkward! It’s like I’m back in high school just waiting for Flash to come over and shove me over,” Peter said, face red.

  
Sam rolled his eyes. Not the comforting reaction Peter was hoping for.

  
“You know why I want you to come workout with me?” he asked, as though Peter was too stupid to grasp simple concepts, and he needed to talk slowly to spell it out for him. “It’s because I want to show off my hot, strong, stupid boyfriend to my workout ladies.”

  
Peter felt his blush deepen. “Wait… really?”

  
“Really,” Sam said firmly, squeezing Peter’s bicep. Then, the cheeky thing, squeezing one firm buttcheek.

  
Peter might have yelped a little bit.

  
“So… are we going to workout?” Sam asked, grinning sharply as he used his grip on Peter’s ass to pull him in closer.

  
Peter smiled.

  
“Yeah. I think we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, did I fool ya?


End file.
